sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Merkurego
Czarodziejka z Merkurego (jap. セーラーマーキュリー Sērā Mākyurī, ang. Sailor Mercury) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z Czarodziejek Wewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Ami Mizuno. Opis postaci Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Inteligencji i Wody (jap. 水と知性の戦士) i Wojowniczką Wiedzy (jap. 知の戦士), pod opieką "Planety Wody", odnosząc się do dosłownego znaczenia japońskiej nazwy dla Merkurego. Czarodziejka z Merkurego jako pierwsza z wojowniczek dołączyła do Czarodziejki z Księżyca, pełni funkcję "stratega" grupyAnne Allison: A Challenge to Hollywood? Japanese Character Goods Hit the US Japanese Studies tom 20, s. 67–88, wyd. Routledge. Jej moce są związane z żywiołem wody, może używać swojego superkomputera do szybkiej analizy wroga podczas walki. Oprócz głównej części serii Sailor Moon, Ami wystąpiła w swoim własnym opowiadaniu, w mandze pt. Ami's First Love. Pierwotnie historia była opublikowana w tomie 14 mangi, było to jedno z trzech opowiadań z przeznaczeniem na "Special" do serii anime13 tom mangi, rozdział Exam Battle: Ami-chan no Hatsukoi. Sailor Mercury Sailor Mercury jest wojowniczką wody oraz lodu. Czerpie moc z żywiołu wody. Jej ataki wykorzystują ją albo w mgle dla kamuflażu albo jako ciało stałe, by zamrozić przeciwnika. Jest bardzo ważną częścią Inner Senshi. Działa jako strateg grupy, analizując dane i planując sposoby ataku. Jej najsilniejszym punktem jest kalkulacja. Sailor Mercury może wskazać dokładne położenie słabego punktu wroga. Dzięki informacjom, które uzyskuje, Inner Senshi wiedzą więcej o wrogu, a więc mogą go łatwiej pokonać. Super Sailor Mercury W anime jest to ostatnia transformacja Ami. Dostaje ją wraz z nową Kryształową Pałeczką w odcinku 143. By się przemienić wypowiada słowa Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up. Otrzymuje również nowy atak – Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. Eternal Sailor Mercury Eternal Sailor Mercury pojawia się tylko w mandze i jest najdoskonalszą postacią Senshi. Po pokonaniu Nehellenii Inner i Outer Senshi zmieniły się w Księżniczki, a później, przywołując moc zamków swych ojczystych planet, zmieniły się w Eternal Senshi. Mercury Crystal zmienił swoją postać, z serca w pięcioramienną gwiazdę. Eternal Sailor Mercury mogą wyrastać skrzydła (podobnie jak innym Księżniczkom) oraz czasami zamiast jej tiary pojawia się planetarny symbol Merkurego. Sailor fuku Eternal Mercury jest nieco podobne do fuku Eternal Sailor Moon, tylko jest tutaj o wiele więcej niebieskiego. Kamień w diademie jest niebieski i ma postać pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Zła Sailor Mercury Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Aktorki w musicalach W musicalach w jej rolę wcielały się: Ayako Morino, Yukiko Miyagawa, Hisano Akamine, Mariya Izawa, Chieco Kawabe, Manami Wakayama, Miyabi Matsuura, Momoyo Koyama, Yume Takeuchi‎. Miała jedną piosenkę image song: Drive Me The Mercury. Kostium :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Sailor fuku/Sailor Mercury. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = * Mercury Power, Make Up (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Mercury Star Power, Make Up (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) |-|Anime Crystal = * Mercury Power, Make Up * Mercury Star Power, Make Up * Mercury Planet Power, Make Up |-|Manga = * Mercury Power, Make Up (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Mercury Star Power, Make Up (Gwiezdna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Mercury Planet Power, Make Up (Planetarna Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up (Kryształowa Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) |-|PGSM = * Mercury Power, Make Up (Potęgo Merkurego, Przemień Mnie) * Dark Power, Make Up (Mroczna Potęgo, Przemień Mnie) – jako Dark Mercury Ataki i moce |-|Anime = * Sabão Spray * Sabão Spray Freezing * Double Sabão Spray Freezing * Shine Aqua Illusion * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody * Mercury Aqua Mirage ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Power * Sailor Planet Attack * Silver Crystal Power * Sailor Special Garlic Attack |-|Anime Crystal = * Mercury Aqua Mist * Hyperspatial Sphere Generate * Shine Aqua Illusion * Shine Snow Illusion * Mercury Aqua Mirage ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack |-|Manga = * Mercury Aqua Mist * Hyperspatial Sphere Generate * Shine Aqua Illusion * Shine Snow Illusion * Mercury Aqua Mirage * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Planet Power * Galactica Gale * Galactica Planet Attack |-|PGSM = * Mercury Aqua Mist * Shine Aqua Illusion * Mercury Aqua Storm * Mercury Aqua Cyclone * Mercury Aqua Blizzard ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Moonlight Attractive Attack |-|Musicale = * Shine Aqua Illusion * Mercury Aqua Mirage * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody * Sabão Spray * Mercury Aqua Galactica Rhapsody ; Grupowe moce i ataki * Sailor Planet Attack * Sailor Teleport * Sailor Planet Super Attack * Sailor Cosmos Attack |-|Gry = * Mercury Goggle Attack * Mirage Wave * Shine Aqua Cutter * Crash Launcher * Water Stream * Water Bullet * Aqua Ribbon Upper * Break Step * Reverse Spin Kick * Reverse Break Step * Air Throw * Somersault Kick Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Mercury. Bronie w PGSM W PGSM Sailor Mercury miała najwięcej broni ze wszystkich Inner Senshi: Wodny Miecz, Miecz Merkurego i gdy była Dark Mercury – Mroczny Miecz. Etymologia imienia i moce Sailor Mercury nosi imię najbardziej tajemniczej planety Układu Słonecznego. Merkury został nazwany od imienia rzymskiego boga – posłańca innych bogów. W języku japońskim planeta Merkury nosi nazwę Suisei (jap. 水星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „woda”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyta została rzymska nazwa planety, moce Sailor Mercury opierają się na wodzie ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jest Wojowniczką Inteligencji i Wody (jap. 水と知性の戦士) i Wojowniczką Wiedzy (jap. 知の戦士), pod opieką „Planety Wody”. Ami ma zdolność tworzenia i manipulowania wodą. Na początku ta zdolność ograniczała się do tworzenia mgieł i dezorientowania wroga. Sailor Mercury używa Harfa Merkurego do wykonywania ataku Mercury Aqua Rhapsody; grecka mitologia przypisuje ten atrybut Hermesowi – greckiemu bóstwu odpowiadającemu rzymskiemu Merkuremu. Jest najinteligentniejsza z wojowniczek, co czyni z niej stratega grupy. Posiada także Superkomputer, co ułatwia jej obliczenia, oraz Wirtualne Okulary do szybkiej analizy. Przypisy en:Sailor Mercury de:Sailor Mercury es:Sailor Mercury (manga) hu:Merkúr tündér Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety